It is thus known for example to provide a transverse support in automotive vehicles in the region of the front wall which separates the engine compartment and the automotive vehicle interior from each other. This transverse support serves, on the one hand, for supporting the instrument panel, in addition heavy elements, such as for example the air-conditioning unit, passenger airbag etc. can be supported here. It is now problematic that, on the one hand, the stability of this transverse support is desired, on the other hand, the assembly of this support, in particular if it supports parts such as air-conditioning units etc. is very complex.
Because of the strong competition in the automobile industry, it is necessary in addition to optimise the constructions such that rapid assembly in the automobile factory is possible. However, the quality of the automotive vehicles should hereby be ensured and the installation conditions for the operators should also be good. However this can be problematic in particular when automotive vehicles are becoming more and more complex.
This is problematic in particular in the case of automotive vehicles with so-called head-up displays (HUD). These head-up displays project important travel information, such as e.g. vehicle speed or engine rpm, directly onto the windscreen so that this information can be read by the driver at close range without having to divert his gaze away from the windscreen.
However, this interaction with the windscreen presents the vehicle constructors with new demands. The complex projection device must preferably be able to be tested, even before its assembly, in interaction with other electronic components in the automotive vehicle in order to prevent complex re-assembly operations. On the other hand, a rapid and secure connection of the projection device to the windscreen should be made possible in order that a picture is produced without shakiness, even with vehicle vibration.